In prior art immunofiltration system developed by Pierce Corporation, USA wherein its Easy-Titer Enzyme linked immunofiltration assay kit (Immunofiltration Apparatus, Pierce catalogue, page: 0-186) the solvent displacement is achieved by electrically operated vacuum pump. This makes it non-usable in remote locations having no access to electricity.